Lynell O'Zaati
Lynell O'Zaati '''is a civilian archaeologist and scientist assigned to the 5th Special Operations Division. O'Zaati also formed the Delta Quadrant Expeditionary Guild. Service Record * '''2399 ** Stowed away on a Trabe Freighter * 2412 ** Formed the Delta Quadrant Expeditionary Guild * 2415 ** USS Wilde Incident * 2417 ** Requested Asylum with 5th SOD ** The Vaadwaur Attack on Starbase Phoenix * 2417 ** Asylum granted, charges dismissed * 2417 ** Assigned to Solas Nua, began archaeological digs on planet. Biography Civilian Life Seeking adventure, she stowed away at a young age on board a Trabe freighter. From that point on she was a wanderer of the Delta Quadrant. Following clues to some hidden puzzle she ran into other wanderers. Together, they formed the Delta Quadrant Exploratory Guild - a group of exiles, mercenaries, outcasts, fugatives and many other walks of life. O'Zaati focused her studies on a species known as the Gualians who lived roughly 100,000 years ago and all but disappeared after achieving a high level of technological and cultural development. She has hunted through scant archaeological remains the mysterious and fabled treasures of this long gone Empire. She also focuses on Xeno-Cultural studies to help her in her archaeological digs. Her love for exploration, adventure, and discovery sometimes blinds her to the consequences of her actions as can be noted in the Wilde and Vaadwaur Incidents. USS Wilde Incident Mid 2415 O'Zaati and a Hirogen mercenary team ambushed the exploratory vessel, USS Wilde at a space station and commandeered the vessel. Their purpose was to use the Wilde's advanced deflector array and shield systems to open a hole in Deep Subspace at a specific location where she believed a Gaulian Freighter lay. They found the freighter, but there were several casualties among the Wilde Crew. In the end, O'Zaati escaped with some of her crew while the Hirogen mercenary were taken prisoner and the freighter destroyed. O'Zaati supposedly escaped with a piece of technology used to completely revive the dead with just a sample of their DNA. The Device was presumed lost or destroyed, but the research of such a device remains an interest to Starfleet Medical and Science studies. Vaadwaur Incident Two Years later O'Zaati re-appeared at Starbase Phoenix having commandeered a stolen Vaadwaur vessel. The 5th SOD successfully defeated a small scouting force and O'Zaati requested asylum. Several hours later a large Vaadwaur fleet, measuring over 100 ships attacked Starbase Phoenix, destroying it and forcing the 5th SOD to flee and take up refuge with the lab. After an extensive review, O'Zaati was ruled not-at-fault and the case was closed, some might feel, prematurely. Her current assignment is helping the 5th SOD at Solas Nua colony. She still commands the stolen Vaadwaur vessel, the Devonian. Various Missions O'Zaati has recorded the following missions while part of the DQEG Raided a Kazon Freighter for Star Charts Raided a Voth mine for dilithium and supplies to sell Raided a Kazon military outpost for supplies and information Raided a Vidian Medical Research Center Found the Ruins of the Xephine on Xena II. Encountered Rayna a planet entirely enveloped in a pocket of subspace. Commandeered the U.S.S. Wilde and bought it into 'Deep Subspace' as she salvaged a Gaulian freighter. Explored and raided ruins on Aga III, a Vaadwuar settlement. Making off with a Vaadwaur Manasa in the process Discovered Ruins of multiple civilizations on Solas Nua Explored Gaulian origin of mysterious satellite found by 5th SOD. Category:Characters Category:Civilians